


Behind the Scenes of an Inconclusive War

by simulacraryn



Series: First, Love [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Compliant to a Point, Canon Divergent, Coming of Age, F/M, Fic Series Introduction, First Meetings, Romance, Teenagers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena hadn't asked to be rescued from 'Libra' by Heero, as a matter of fact, she was hoping to get her brother to desist with his nonsensical mess of a war he was continuing. Instead, Heero brings her unto 'Peacemillion' where she reunited with long missed faces and meets a few new faces, including one that just makes her hope that he survives past the war, in the hopes of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AC 195: Welcome to Peacemillion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maevemauvaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevemauvaise/gifts).



> I swear this entire new series was made for you, Maeve. Happy belated birthday <3 - I actually plan to make this a multi-chaptered with the first few years in Relena and Trowa's romance/post war lives. 
> 
> As usual, I own nothing. No GW, nope. That goes all to Bandai, Sunrise and the big wigs!

**AC 195**

When Relena first set foot inside _Peacemillion_ she was greeted by a barrage of familiar faces. Heero had been correct when he said she’d be happy to join a ship that would be happy to have her. While Heero was immediately in mission mode, looking for ways to stop her brother and the White Fang, Relena found herself smothered by the ship’s tennants. The first had been Miss Noin, a welcomed surprise as they’d last seen one another in Sanc. Quickly she was spun to meet Quatre, another welcomed friend who quickly assessed her well being.

Duo grabbed Relena into a close hug, happy to see she’d survived the ordeals of the war up to this point. With a friendly kiss to her forehead, Duo pulled back and brightly smiled: “Good to see the aristobrats didn’t have you killed, Princess. We’ve been worried, especially after his fanciness - see Treize, took control again.”

Relena chuckled, knowing their worry was legitimate and understandable.

“Treize understands his position in the world, Duo.” - Noin is careful to add in, the subtle hint that Duke Khrushrenada would do nothing to displease those of higher rank than he was well placed. Relena nodded, placing her arm over Duo’s forearm. - “ Treize was kind to explain why he was quick to dismiss me as ‘Queen of the World’. He knew Milliardo has officially come undone and that it would be unkind and uncouth to prompt siblings into an ‘undignified battle’.”

“Remind me, why should any of us believe him?” - Duo plops down on a nearby seat, the snark in his tone undermining any of his body language. 

“You don’t,” - Relena began, gliding towards a nearby bench - “But this doesn’t mean we cannot give the man the benefit of the doubt at this point. We need to reach some sort of plateau,”

A deep, condescending laugh interrupts as Relena spots a pair of figures she’d never met. One of them wore a space suit and his facial expression gave away his Chinese heritage. He looked at her in contempt, whether as the other man with the wild fray of bangs in his face seemed indiscernible. 

“So this is the Queen of the World?” - The one in the space suit asked, forcing Duo unto his feet and giving him a glare worthy of Heero’s appraisal. Relena said nothing, trying to comprehend what she’d done to gain this man’s dislike. Noin moved in her direction, almost distrusting of the individual in the room. - “ _Former_ Queen, if you were paying attention to the news, Wufei. You know, your mortal nemesis is now the new Ruler of Earth. So save your contempt to where it belongs, the war. Relena’s done nothing to earn this bullshit, except be an ally to all of us.”

The brunette by the man she now knew to be Wufei moved away, reaching ahead to shake Relena’s hand. “A pleasure to finally meet you, Relena.” - She heard him say and thus, Relena was forced to look up, greeted by a pair of smoldering green eyes. A small blush crept over her face as her mind slipped back, trying to place this voice that she knew she’d heard before… - “Oh yeah, Lennie, that’s Trowa!” 

She hears Duo call out, seemingly choked. Relena’s attention and head snapped to the side, where Wufei held Duo in a headlock. Both men seemingly arguing and getting aggression out of their system in a matter that didn't phase anyone on board. Relena rolled her eyes at the on going state of aggression, leaving for Quatre to get in the way of their fight, Noin yanking Wufei rather rashly and Duo fielding complaints about someone pulling his braid.

“Don’t mind them, it’s a daily ritual by now.”

Relena’s attention went back to the brunette before her, a smile curving her lips.

“I take it that you’re a pilot, as well?” “We indirectly met, Antarctica.” - He fills in the information, quietly shooting a glare in both Duo and Wufei’s direction. - “I was there when you showed up to read Madame Noventa’s letter.” “Didn’t you patch in our channels so I could speak with Heero?” Trowa nodded, causing for Relena to offer a simple smile. The gratitude in her general body language conveyed to Trowa all he had to know. For a moment, it all seemed to them that the world, the war, outer space - it had all stopped around them. Noise was only background music to them, as Trowa quietly reached to brush a strand of hair away from Relena’s face. - “Thank you for that, it meant a lot…”

“He needed to hear it, plus…” - Trowa paused, reaching to smack Duo upside the head as he was trying to chase down Wufei now that everyone had let go of each teen - “I lived with Heero after his attempted self-detonation. No one else saw what I saw. He was looking to die and anyone who would be as kind as to do him the favor. I think he was hopeful that Zechs would go through with it.”

“That is what Madame Noventa said...and Sylvia. For what it’s worth, I am glad my brother didn’t go through with it. His life, _none of your lives_ are expendable.”

“They aren’t?” Relena nodded, but before she could say much more - a familiar head of blonde hair caught her sight. Trowa glanced to the side where Sally Po stood, arms crossed and a wide grin on her face - “Relena! Glad you’ve joined us.”

“Major Sally...or should I just call you Sally?”

“Sally works just fine, I am just happy you are safe…” - a gentle pat of Sally’s hand on Relena’s shoulder made the teenager blush lightly. Trowa felt his heart strings pull against his chest. This young girl meant so much to so many and here he was, wonder if he too, had a place amongst those people. But the way she looked at him, that polite smile that paved way to a heartfelt grin was warming him to her. A captivating girl and he, an expendable life to be lost in the field.

There is no true happiness for those who fight, like he.

“Trowa!” 

His head snapped up, his eyes finding Quatre looking from a higher platform - “We have to go, Howard found some interesting stuff in the thing Hilde brought from Libra. Heero wants everyone to get briefed in before we go out there.”

When Trowa went to follow Quatre, he turned his head to catch a glimpse of Relena Darlian. The way she seemed engaged in conversation with Miss Sally meant he didn’t have to say goodbye just yet. It meant an excuse for later, one he’d gladly take before the final fight. For the briefest of minutes, he could’ve sworn he saw her look back - a trick of the eye, he tells himself before pushing his body upwards to float towards the upper platform. The war was coming to an end, but would any of them live past the war?


	2. Tranmissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I owe nothing. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the little inter-weavings of canon in here.

**AC 196**

Mariemeia had gotten to Relena Darlian.

Those words affected Trowa in a way he hadn't expected it would. Here he was, trying to dismantle this rebellion before it became too dire and it would involve everyone and throw the newly formed government to all hell, nullifying his and everyone's war-efforts. With Wufei having lost his damned marbles, Trowa was left to play his cards close to his chest. This colony was home and Mariemeia's soldiers, not so much the brainwashed child, along with Deikim would tear everything down.

On the night after Relena had woken up, Trowa waited for every last guard at her door to turn in for the night, trusting the sniper team to 'handle it', should Relena go rogue. Trowa slid by, unnoticed - a gift of being nobody and becoming anyone could always appreciate, and picked the lock to Relena's room. Relatively easy, Trowa denotes. They truly wanted her to go rogue and have an excuse to execute the politician. Bastards.

The war, Trowa realized, hadn't ended and it wouldn't until every last bit of the old guard was extinguished, like embers of a fire waiting to reignite. A job he knew would possibly take years, especially with the preventers barely getting a dent in on the bullshit left behind by White Fang and OZ. - "Who is there?" - He hears, barely a whisper as Relena Darlian shifted from her spot in the bed and unto her feet.

"It's a friend," - He whispers, moving within her frame of sight - "I come with some news you'll appreciate, Madam Minister."

"No need to be so formal," - Relena replies, lowering her guard around the former Gundam Pilot - "Move from the window, they have sky patrols." 

He'd been stunned by her knowledge of her surroundings.

"Thank you," - Trowa answers, moving towards the bed, where he knew they didn't dare aim their sky patrols. -"Have they hurt you?"

"No, but I don't trust the guards. Whoever is behind Mariemeia has them believing that I am still a representative of Romefeller and that Mariemeia has a right to the title as if it was Treize's still to have. Don't they know Romefeller was disbanded at the end of the War?"

"I am not aware how far aware a lot of them are, or were, when they served. I do believe you are in grave danger if they're as brainwashed as you believe. Madam Minister, do you remember Wufei Chang?"- Trowa counters, slipping Relena a glass of water. 

"yes, I Vaguely recall him. Odd fellow if you ask me about him." She knew she'd not been his favorite person, with chang being her most vocal rival. Relena for the most part kept her distance from Chang, thus she was surprised by Trowa asking if she heard of him at all. "Keep away from him, he joined The Bartons. We are working to get you home, Madam Minister."

"Relena, just call me by my name. "

Trowa bowed, understanding what Relena meant. She was never pretentious and she did not expect to be catered to. “Trowa,” Her voice dropped to a whisper “She says she is Colonel Khrushrenada’s daughter. How much of a possibility is this?”

The remark caught him off guard. Treize did not seem the love and leave them type. As a matter of fact, Trowa did not wish to believe this was indeed a reality. All sorts of shit would hit the fan if Relena’s words were true. “Relena...you know she isn’t my niece...right?”

“I knew you were not the real Trowa Barton. I met him...when my father first met Deikim. I knew Leia, too.” Relena confirmed and Trowa… no, No-Name felt relief that she never once blew his cover. If anything, his respect for the woman grew. “The real Trowa Barton was a disgusting human being, Leia was more humanitarian. Shame that she passed and that her daughter is being used this way…”

Relena’s face contorted as she whispered. “If she is indeed, Duke Khrushrenada’s child, Lady Une will lose her mind if something happens to her. Trowa...promise me something.”

“Anything within reason, Relena.”

"If I don't make it and she does, take her straight to Une. Protect her, because this is never what Treize envisioned." This petition surprised No Name, Relena's kind nature knew no bounds. A sage like mercy even against the enemy. Without question he nods, agreeing to her request.

"Thank you."

No Name nodded, wordlessly leaving Relena's room. Without hesitation, No Name silently walked to his quarters. Word needed to get to Earth, mainly to one man. If Heero Yuy had an inkling of the situation then perhaps they could begin moving the others. So No Name rigged his CommLink to reach the frequency used by Preventers first, a single message was sent.

"Minister Darlian has been abducted from her last meeting. The colony seeks independence or war. Inform Lady Une."

He risked his life, but this was worth it. After the War life lost all meaning. Yet, being near Relena Darlian changed that feeling. In a moment's conversation, he realized that Heero was right in vowing his life to keeping this symbol of peace safe. Through hell and high water, she put others over her own self and this had struck Trowa in a way that not even Catherine's tears had. Moved him, to realize that Wufei had to be stopped before he could get into Minister Darlian's room and put an end to her life. An in-transmission stopped him in his tracks, Heero was acknowledging his message with a simple: _I will mobilize that way shortly. Bringing Shinigami with me, do you have back up?_

_Negative. Nataku has gone rogue, joined the enemy in a misguided pursuit of justice. She is safe, I've checked on her. One more thing, she requested we keep the Puppet Child safe._

_Figured she would. Transmission Over._

Trowa, or No Name, wondered at this point if Heero even realized that Relena actually cared for him? Maybe if he pointed it out to them like Duo did, it'd drive the point home? If Heero was stunted enough to not realize Relena's feelings, then Trowa would make it a point to actually take Relena on a nice da…

Why was he even thinking like that? What if she wasn't even remotely interested in anyone _but_ Heero?

Flopping unto the meager bed, Trowa/No Name looked up to the ceiling, allowing himself an aggravated sigh.


	3. AC 198: What's in a name?

AC 197

"How does it feel to finally have a name?"

The question had been from Relena after he, Duo and Heero were officially recognized by the ESUN as citizens. Relena had gone digging and found out identities for him and Heero. Turned out that his name was Triton Bloom, and he was related to Catherine Bloom. That just was too easy. It'd been the revelation of Heero's identity, his birth name of Aiden Lowe that shattered his existence. The young man had retreated from everyone, choosing to lay blame unto Relena for bringing up his miserable beginnings as the child of an assassin, the legacy of the man who kick started a war they all paid the price for. Relena, ever patient much to Trowa/Triton's dismay, simply let Heero leave of his own accord. Trowa had noticed the way Relena had pulled away from her once crush and stood by him and Duo, eagerly talking.

Though the smile never quite reached her eyes, she still made her appearance memorable. Trowa took notice of the beautiful skirt suit she wore, the way her hair curled at the ends and even the scent of some likely overly priced perfume. The picture of royalty and politician, Trowa thought of himself. The way Duo seemed to laugh at her words, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It feels wonderful to know that Duo Maxwell isn't a fugazi name anymore. Thanks Rena,"

Her doe-like eyes focused briefly on the visibly retreating Heero, her heart feeling heavy with guilt. Her head turned away from Heero, unable to handle the pure loathing in his gaze. "I'm glad at least someone appreciates it..." - Relena faintly whispered to nobody in particular, Duo pulling her closer. A warmth spread through Relena, all while Trowa's single visible eye trailed Heero's path. "Excuse me," The former pilot said, stalking away from where Relena and Duo were engrossed talking.

Trowa eventually caught up with Heero, tapping the other man's shoulder. When Heero turned to face him, Trowa struck his face. The sickening sound of Heero's nose crunching under Trowa's fist felt satisfying. "You and I _asked_ this from her. To find who we are and now you're taking it out on her when you didn't like the fucking answer?" - The younger former pilot grabbed onto his nose, blood running down his lips. He was stunned at his comrade's reaction, but it made sense. Heero did ask this from Relena and he'd been so goddamn awful at her for the answers he'd received. Damn it all. 

"So you are part of the world's blood stained legacy, get over yourself. Life doesn't give you a self-destruct button every time something goes the fuck wrong. It also doesn't excuse the way you're treating the only fucking person who has backed you time after time, who has stuck her neck out for you." - The bitterness in Trowa's voice was hard felt. He'd seen Relena believe in this man, place her blind faith unto all of them and yet how was she repaid? In heart break. But why did it bother Trowa so much? The divisiveness in his inner thought was soon thwarted by the way Heero looked back at him.

There was a deep loathing, teenage angst settling in the air - thickening between he and Trowa. - "Why didn't she keep it to herself once she found out?" - He finally asks, voice laced with shame and self loathing. Trowa was taken aback by that, sure, Relena could have denied him the information and sent him off without knowledge. But would that have sated Heero's thirst for knowledge? Wouldn't he have gone on to dig away and found out anyways, then what? It'd been a lose/lose scenario for Relena. Either way she looked at it, the end result would be in Heero's distancing. Trowa felt as he now understood her position, the knowledge that after all she'd done and gone out of her way for would come down to this. To losing the last shred of her childhood in the process.

"Because she respects you enough not to lie to your face," - Trowa finally spoke up after moments of bitter silence. Usually he felt at ease with silence, but right now, silence felt so foreign and even tense. Nothing unlike the silence he once enjoyed with Heero or even Wufei. Was it all meant to crumble? - "You're pissed at her for doing what _you_ asked for to begin with and that is bullshit, Heero. If you're planning to piss on everyone's parade, show yourself the door."

If Heero had been shocked, he didn't show it and Trowa hadn't stuck around long enough to care. Having been done with the subject, the acrobat turned on his heel and made his way to where Duo and Relena had been engaged in conversation with Quatre. Once he'd made his way back to the group, Quatre had been the one to meet his gaze and nod. Leave it to the empathic blonde to figure out something had happened and to understand that this was not the place to discuss matters. Relena still looked like she was pretending to enjoy being in the building and Duo, finally wiser to the politician's mask, intervened. 

"I feel like getting outta 'ere. Anyone know a place we can grab a good milkshake?"

"There's this little place not too far away from here, we could all go together if you guys didn't bring cars with you." - Quatre offered. Duo shrugged and Trowa seemed mildly indifferent. 

"Relena picked us up on our way here, speakin' of, where did Heero go?"- Duo jovially asked, his eyes searching for the stoic man. Trowa could almost smack the piss out of Duo, as Relena's shoulder slumped under the question. - "He had other matters to attend to, Duo."

Thankful for Quatre's merciful intervention, Trowa reached around and gave Duo a hard pull on the braid. "Well, if you don't mind driving us to this place, Quatre. I'd be happy to join you." - Relena's voice was a welcome change of pace, the smile finally reaching her eyes. Maybe now that she wasn't under the loathing eyes of Heero's judgment, she could enjoy the day. 

**˜*˜*˜**

The rest of the day was spent making jokes and generally laughing, a change of pace for Relena. While she'd gotten to know Duo and Quatre throughout the wars and they became friends after the conflicts, she'd never really known Trowa until the near end of it all. He was quiet, but he was able to partake and socialize with the rest of the group. Relena studied them, sharing in their memories and generally bonding. Duo shoved a plate of cheese covered fries in front of her and handed her a large bib-looking thing. "Rena, you're gonna need this so you don't mess up your suit."

"I don't have anywhere else to be, a speck here and there only means I'm human."- She rebuked, sipping from the large vanilla milkshake she'd ordered. - "So, what do you guys plan to do now that your identities are legal?"

"Yanno, maybe now I can actually afford to help Hilde out at the yard more. We thought of expanding business. All that scrap, yanno?"

Trowa shook his head, listening to Duo excitedly plan out life in the colonies. At the end of the day, the braided man lived for the simple things in life. But then the question turned on to Trowa's plans and it felt as if he really didn't know where to go. There were no wars and no need for mercenaries in the world and he truly felt done with the battlefield. At a loss, Trowa kept quiet, allowing for someone else to speak.

"That's great to hear Duo," - Quatre eased into the subject, his eyes meeting Trowa's - "What about Trowa, do you plan to keep with the circus? Or will you go into music… you did play the flute amazingly."

Relena's ears perked, a soft grin on her face - "I did not know you played an instrument."

"I learned, it was to blend in during a mission at an orchestra concierto. I truly have no passion for music, I don't think I'd follow it as a career path."

"What about animal care," - Duo suggested in between bites of his fries. - "You did have affinity for the circus animals from what I remember. Those lions love you to death. Plus, the manager would love to have a traveling vet instead of having to stop for extended periods in town and waste money."

A veterinarian? That thought truly hadn't crossed Trowa's head at all. The general silence at the table meant they were all likely agreeing with Duo's idea. For some strange reason, his eyes went to Relena's. Ever since the Barton Rebellion, he found himself admiring her and longingly watching the news for a glimpse of her. When had he become such a lovesick puppy? Shoving the thought out of his mind, Trowa cleared his throat. - "I can't afford schooling on a circus salary. Not to mention, I don't have any schooling credentials."

"You can take your Ace Lex to get the credentials, Trowa. Given the war, plenty of people our age are being given the chance to get their schooling equivalents via the Ace Lex programme. Secretary Norton of Educational Affairs is looking to make numbers, I could perhaps get you the number to the department."

Relena picked away at some fries, snacking on them. Her eyes studied Trowa, the way he continued to look at her and it made her uneasy. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she truly did… but she was feeling dredged. She'd already lost one friend, she didn't wish to tank it with a potential friend... 

"I'd appreciate that," 

"Hey Rena...think you can hook me up with that too?"- Duo intervened, much to Trowa's annoyance. Though, he could understand where Duo came from on that one. - "I kinda wanna make something of myself. Can't rely on street smarts and good looks mah entire life, now can ah?"

"I'll make it two for the Ace Lex courses, then."

The look of satisfaction on Relena made it all the worth it. His mind begged for him to ask why she continued to help them when she no longer had any responsibility to them. He refrained once he saw the bright smile that filled Duo's face. Or the sibling-like hug shared between the two, the intimacy felt there made Trowa want to ask just how much Relena wished to belong in what she may consider "normal" world. 

"I should get going. Duo, you're staying with Quatre, right?"

"Yes, Rena. Quatre and I are taking the first shuttle back to space in the morning, lotta work to be done up there still. I think Rashid's already here..." - Duo answered, the sight of Quatre's car pulling up to their location was all they needed to know. "You two have a ride home?"

Relena chuckled, "Pagan sent Julius out to get me. I don't mind dropping off Trowa at his place. That being if he doesn't mind."

He was dumbstruck by the offer, wishing to decline it on the spot. However the dual looks he received from both Quatre and Duo told him not to do it. "If it isn't an inconvenience to you, Relena." 

"It isn't."

Quatre and Duo said their goodbyes, promises of time to spend together were made. When they were gone, Relena stood up to stretch her tired limbs. Trowa noticed her tired expression, as well as the silver car that arrived. He'd heard rumors that she used to have a pink limo back in the day, but he noticed once he spent more time with her that her ministerial car was black with the ESUN logos on it. Her personal ones were silver, or white. "We should probably go."

He led the way, checking for any unsavory people before leading her into the car. Once Trowa settled in, he found himself smiling at the other woman. "Thank you for everything, Relena."

She waved it off, one hand playing with the music system.

"It's not a problem, Trowa. I'd do anything for you guys, you're all my friends."

As if there was a devil on his shoulder, whispering ideas he could follow… Trowa steeled himself for what he would do next. 

"I'd been meaning to ask," He began, nerves settling in. The last girl he'd shown interest had been Midii and the only other person after that had been Quatre. But Quatre hadn't worked out, especially after they tried again after ZERO. That was a disaster best left unspoken of for a very long time. Trowa felt his stomach somersault when Relena's attention was solely focused on him. "But would you like to sometime go out with me?"

Relena was caught off guard by the question. She couldn't deny she felt attracted towards the other man. But there was a tiny problem…

"I've never been on a date."

"I don't know if intel gathering during the war constitutes a proper date… so make it two of us who've never been on a date."

"I'm willing to try it," She said. "We could possibly come up with something, right?"

"When do you think your schedule is clear enough?" - He didn't want her to rearrange too much, not for him really. He saw Relena pull out her planner, sweeping her fingers through the touch screen with ease. Her mouth opened in a surprised "o" when she found what she wanted. 

"Next weekend, I'm off Saturday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up our "Scenes from an Inconclusive War", our next story will take up on possibly the most disastrous [but funny] first date I could possibly imagine. Expect plenty of Duo/Wufei shenanigans bwahaha.


End file.
